1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to information handling systems including method and apparatus for reducing set up overhead in a vector generator of a graphics display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following is an example of a prior art vector generator set up technique.
In the Bresenham vector generation, described in J. E. Bresenham, "Algorithm for Computer Control of Digital Plotter", IBM Systems Journal, Volume 4, No. 1, 1965, Pages 25-30, and "Fundamental of Interactive Computer Graphics," J. T. Foley and Andries Van Dam, Addision Wesley Publishing Company, 1982 at pages 433 to 436, a number of computations are required prior to the start of line generation. This process is called vector generator setup. The present invention describes an improved implementation of a Bresenham vector generator which requires only two clock cycles to perform the setup operation. The prior art Bresenham vector generator setup normally required either four or five clock cycles. Thus the present invention saves at least fifty percent of the setup time.